Mistletoe
by Doomguard60
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Naruto's throwing a party. Hinata tries to muster up the courage to at least speak with the boy, with the help of Kiba she plans to make that happen! One shot NaruHina. Merry Christmas!


**Mistletoe**

I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you!

A simple one shot featuring Naruto and Hinata. Hope you enjoy!

Tis the season! Merry Christmas everyone!

**A Special Present**

Christmas Eve. The Christmas songs played throughout the night in the large flat. The decorations and Christmas lights were hung up around delicately. The tree stood tall, sparkling with ornaments. A lot of people were enjoying themselves in the flat, some more than others. A Christmas party held by one Naruto Uzumaki, a handsome, tall tanned blond man who seemed to be the eye of most of the girls there, especially a shy timid girl with long dark hair and a slightly pale demeanour.

'Hey Hinata are you having a good time?' A boy with messy brown hair nudged the girl next to him.

The girl gasped at the contact and sharply turned. 'Oh! Yes…th…thank you Kiba.' Hinata stuttered nervously, before continuing her longing gaze at the blond man she desired.

Kiba chuckled. 'Still liking that Naruto eh Hinata?'

'What! No! What are you…t…talking about Kiba?' The girl's usual pale face turned crimson at the accusation the boy made. Which just caused Kiba to laugh louder.

'Calm down Hinata he won't hear you. He's too busy with his…adoring fans.' Kiba said sarcastically glancing at Naruto who had several girls talking to him, all wanting to get a kiss under the mistletoe.

'I know…why am I so shy Kiba…' Hinata mumbled sadly.

Kiba stopped his smirk and sighed before turning back to the girl. 'Hinata. You can be very confident if you put your mind to it. Besides those girls are nothing compared to you. You're so much more prettier than them.' Kiba said firmly but then realized what he was implying. 'Oh! I didn't mean…!' The boy spluttered his words, his face went red with embarrassment.

Hinata giggled. 'It's okay Kiba, and thanks. That means a lot.' The girl patted Kiba on the shoulder. The pair of them had been very good friends but had never wanted to take it further, they respected their relationship too much. Besides Hinata always loved Kiba like a brother, and vice versa.

'Don't mention it. So…what's the plan eh?' Kiba said with a devious smirk.

'Plan? I don't…?' Hinata gave the boy a confused look.

'Come on a plan to get that kiss from Naruto!' Kiba whispered.

'What!' Hinata practically screamed, grabbing the attention from many of the party goers. A few murmurs were uttered but nothing too spiteful was implied before they returned to their activities.

'Maybe…I GOT IT!' Inspiration clear in Kiba's eyes, while he rubbed his hands together proudly.

Hinata sighed at her friends' childishness. 'Let me hear it…' She said unenthusiastically.

'Haha! Right! It's simple, approach him around midnight, get talking so it's not awkward and then, when midnight hits I'll place mistletoe above you two!' Kiba summarized quickly in a blur.

Hinata's expression went from laziness to extreme terror. 'What! I can't do that!' She blushed at the thought of the man kissing her.

'Of course you can! You gotta have confidence Hinata! Hey I'm doing the hard work! I got to somehow get that mistletoe above you two at the right time!' Kiba expressed with a grumble, claiming he had the more difficult task.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers nervously, which seemed to be a habit when she was in awkward situations. 'Kibaa….I don't know, this could be bad.' The shy girl mumbled timidly, not confident with the daring plan.

Kiba just shook his head and grabbed the girl by the wrist. 'Come on let's practice!'

'Pra...Practice?' The girl questioned as Kiba led them both to a quieter place out of sight of Naruto.

* * *

><p>The pair were both now standing outside on the balcony of the flat. Hinata flustered 'Kiba! It's freezing out here!'<p>

'Good! That'll keep the blush off for a bit!' The boy giggled. Hinata just sighed, the cold frost apparent on her breath.

'Okay first off, when you approach him, smile! Boys like that. Second keep eye contact!' Kiba listed off words like a checklist. Hinata meanwhile just nodded blankly in reply.

'Okay, let's practice. Pretend I'm Naruto and you want to talk to me.' Kiba adjusted his collar slightly before motioning Hinata to stand back in the flat.

Hinata sighed, turned around and shuffled over to where Kiba pointed. She stood there looking at Kiba, imagining the scene now. With a nod she walked over briskly to Kiba with a faint smile. It was easy to look Kiba in the eye, but she knew she wouldn't be this confident in approaching Naruto. 'Hello…K…Naruto.' She corrected as she stood in front of the boy.

Kiba just nodded. 'Hey.' Offering a hand to shake.

Hinata paused. 'Now what?'

Kiba thought. 'Well, it should go smoother than this. I can't believe you've never spoken to him. Hopefully he knows your name.' Kiba said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Hinata gasped with the thought. 'Aw no! Of course, this is such a bad idea!' The shy girl panicked.

'Hinata! Calm down! It'll be okay! Naruto is used to talking to girls you shouldn't have a problem striking a conversation with him. Just be confident and I'll do my best to get you that kiss!' Kiba grinned. They both nodded and joined the party back inside.

* * *

><p>The night carried on, Kiba and Hinata continued to discuss the plan, while Naruto meanwhile was still musing his talks with his adoring fans.<p>

The clock was approaching midnight. Hinata felt her heart beating faster with the anticipation, panicking that the plan will go wrong. 'Hinata! It's okay, relax. You should go talk to him now!' Kiba hurried the girl.

'But Kiba! Why would he want to talk to me when there are all the other…prettier girls?' Hinata looked down at herself woefully.

'For god sake! Have some self-confidence! I said before! You're a lot prettier than those…whores.' Kiba cursed lightly. 'Anyway, I'll distract the other girls with my…manly charm.' Kiba smirked slyly

Hinata however burst out laughing at the remark. 'Right, okay Kiba! You sure know how to make me laugh.' Hinata smiled giving the boy a hug.

'Good luck Hinata!' Kiba winked as he made his way over to the group of girls along with Naruto.

'Hey girls, I'm Kiba. It's a pleasure to meet you all.' Kiba introduced with a smile.

The girls scoffed at the boy and quickly returned to Naruto, who had given Kiba a worrying look.

Kiba sighed at his failed attempt then swiftly used a tactic he was saving for a last resort. 'Hey girls, I heard Sasuke Uchiha was arriving soon! Don't you want to look good for him?' Kiba lied with a grin.

All the girls gasped and ran towards the bathroom to gussy up. Kiba chuckled. 'Hey Kiba. Why did you do that?' Naruto asked the boy, raising his eyebrow. The two of them were alright friends but not to the extent that they would hang out constantly. Naruto had the good nature to invite the boy, Kiba having bringing Hinata along for the sole reason for this plan to go ahead.

'Those girls have been hounding you the whole night. I just wanted to have a chat with my good buddy!' Kiba smiled brightly placing his arm round Naruto in a friendly manner.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Right, I'm sure. Anyway how are you man? Enjoying the party?' Naruto asked politely.

Kiba could see why girls liked him, he was quite handsome, Naruto was also very polite and kind to whoever he spoke to, but he never tried anything serious with the girls. 'Yeah it's alright I guess…could do with more drink!' Kiba chuckled.

'Hah, yeah that was my bad, I didn't expect so many people to come!' Naruto smiled placing his hands behind his head.

Kiba laughed along with the boy, suddenly a thought came to his head involving the plan. 'Oh hey! I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, she's been meaning to speak with you all night, but obviously you've been…busy. She's quite shy so go easy on her okay?' Kiba winked at him before waving at Hinata. 'Hinata come over here!' He called. Naruto looked in the direction of Hinata, meeting her eyes instantly with interest.

Hinata gulped as she looked at the boy she had a childlike crush on. Hinata then nodded at Kiba as she made her way over nervously.

Trying to smile at Naruto but couldn't stir up the confidence to even meet his look. Kiba sighed 'Naruto this is my friend Hinata.' He introduced.

Hinata exhaled before mumbling, raising her head slightly to speak. 'He…Hello.'

Naruto smiled offering his hand. 'Hello Hinata. Nice to meet you!' Naruto beamed confidently.

Hinata paused before shaking the boy's hand. She blushed intensely at the simple touch.

'Well I'll leave you two to talk! Have a good night guys I'll see you later!' Kiba dismissed himself quickly. Leaving both Hinata and Naruto watching the boy leave.

Hinata felt Naruto's stare upon her. 'So Hinata… are you enjoying the party?' Naruto asked kindly.

Hinata finally built up the courage to meet Naruto's eyes. She then smiled faintly. 'Yes, it's been really fun. How…how's it been for you?' She asked back with confidence.

Naruto hadn't expected a reply like that from the seemingly shy girl. 'Oh! It's been alright, haven't had much chance to meet everyone here including yourself. I'm glad I got the opportunity now though thanks to Kiba!' Naruto smiled, as he awkwardly scratched his head.

Hinata gasped at the comment. 'Oh umm. Sorry!' She said nervously.

'Sorry? Don't be, it's alright. Nothing to be shy about, I won't bite!' Naruto placed a hand on her to calm her down, but actually did the exact opposite.

She blushed intensely which Naruto found quite cute as he laughed lightly. Hinata smiled back. 'Tha…thanks for hosting the party. It must've been quite hard to organise.' Hinata tried to spark up a conversation without letting Naruto be the only one talking.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a blank look. 'Wha? I mean umm.' He coughed shyly which seemed odd for the usual confident boy. 'Oh yeah, it's no big deal, I had help from a few friends. I'm glad you're enjoying the party!' Naruto said happily.

'Are you?' Hinata suddenly said, instantly regretting it.

'What?' Naruto questioned.

'Nothing! I'm sorry!' Hinata tried to dismiss the claim but it was obvious Naruto had heard what she said now.

'Am I enjoying the party? Well…It's been okay. Those girls were really obnoxious I really didn't want to talk to them but I could hardly get away you know?' Naruto said

Hinata just nodded to let him continue.

'Yeah they're nice and all that but I could barely get my words out. I'd much rather have a two way conversation. Like we are now. I prefer girls like you.' Naruto continued.

Hinata gasped a little loudly which Naruto found adorable.

'Hehe, sorry but you're a really cute girl Hinata, how come I've never seen you around?' Naruto asked politely.

_Did he just call me cute! I don't think I can take this…I feel faint…_Hinata thought, her blush intensifying with every moment with Naruto. 'I umm…I'm not sure…' She started but was interrupted by a large uproar from the party guests.

'One minute left till midnight!' They all shouted. Naruto laughed at the thought whereas Hinata was panicking madly, her heart was beating incredibly fast.

'What do you want for Christmas Hinata?' Naruto suddenly asked out of the blue which knocked Hinata out of her daze.

'Wha?' She replied dumbly.

'I said what do you want for Christmas?' Naruto giggled.

'Umm…I don't know…what do…you want?' Hinata fumbled her words.

Hinata might have been imagining it but it seemed like Naruto was edging closer to her. 'I've always wanted…a kiss at midnight. Under the mistletoe.' Naruto mumbled quietly. 'I've just never found the right girl…'

Hinata felt like she was going to pass out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the boy that had just met her. 'Um…Me…too…' She whispered.

Naruto smirked moving very close to Hinata now. The background noise seemed to muffle out as cries of countdown continued. '5!...4!...3!...2!...'

Kiba was trying to rush over, mistletoe in hand.

'1!'

'Merry Christmas Hinata…' Naruto said, holding up a small leaf of mistletoe above their heads. Hinata gasped before feeling Naruto's lips press against hers in a nice delicate gentle kiss.

Kiba stopped in front of the pair and grinned giving a little victory cheer to Hinata.

'Awww! How cute!' Most of the people around commented on the kiss. 'Way to go Naruto!'

'Way to go Hinata…' Kiba smiled, although a little jealous of Naruto, he couldn't help but feel proud and happy for Hinata.

The kiss ended. Naruto pulling away softly. He then looked at Hinata sadly. 'Sorry.'

Hinata stared back blankly. '…Thank you. Naruto. Merry…Christmas.' She finally smiled brightly as she gave the boy a loving hug.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this cute story! I personally love the pairing of Naruto and Hinata! ^^ Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all get what you want! :D**


End file.
